1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating scheduling policy filtering for distributed dynamic selection of clustering strategies for downlink coordinated multi-point (CoMP) wireless environment.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Traditionally, in a wireless communication network with multiple base stations and multiple mobile devices, each mobile device is typically associated with or served by one of the multiple base stations. For instance, a mobile device can be associated with a given base station as a function of various factors such as signal strength, Channel Quality Indicator (CQI), and so forth. Thus, the mobile device can be served by the given base station (e.g., uplink and downlink transmissions can be exchanged there between, . . . ), while other base stations in a vicinity thereof can generate interference. If the given base station comprises multiple transmit or receive antennas, wireless communication between the given base station and the mobile device can involve multiple input or multiple output strategies, beamforming, and so on. However, interference still results from the other base stations, particularly where no cooperation between the given base station and such other base stations exist.
Recent changes in wireless communications have evolved to mitigate inter-cell interference. One example includes the strategy of fractional resource re-use. In fractional resource re-use, adjacent base stations share resource scheduling for upcoming time slots, and can reduce power or blank resources to reduce interference in an adjacent cell. Other strategies involving inter-base station coordination exist as well, typically designed also to improve communication quality for mobile devices on a cell boundary. In addition, development of these strategies has laid potential groundwork for other cooperation techniques for improving wireless performance, increasing overall throughput, increasing load capacity, and so on.